Caught!
by technicolorboy
Summary: Roxas has the perfect plan to rob the Casino Eight blind…until the intimidating owner catches him red-handed. Now the blonde knows he's gong to pay… SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Caught

Caught

By shoujoQ

**To Readers**

Dear fellow yaoi-lovers,

I'm truly and deeply sorry for not updating my **Serendipity** fanfic and for **not** supplying you with some good-quality yaoi. In actuality I haven't a slightest idea what was wrong. I keep on getting error messages every time I post a new chapter. Hopefully this new fanfic will help you to cheer up, if I get it posted that is. (I will still try to update Serendipity, I promise)

--

Oh,

I'm still looking for beta, or omega, or whatever you crazy fangirls call it. I don't care. But in all seriousness I feel like I kind of know where I'm going, but I feel like I need to be guided and motivated so please help a fellow Kingdom Hearts playing, yaoi drawing, anime obsessed, fangirl out.

Disclaimer

I live in a cardboard box for god's sake. Do I look like I own anything? Be ready for cheap chunk of paper if you're going to sue. (Although I would still probably need it, because when it rains it really sucks for me.) Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or nothing, just ask my friends.

Summary

-- Roxas has the perfect plan to rob the Casino Eight blind…until the intimidating owner catches him red-handed. Now the blonde knows he's gong to pay…--

--

Chapter One

--

Roxas watched with wide-eyed horror as Sora went all-in. Pretending to check his watch, he brought his wrist to his mouth to speak into the microphone that transmitted to Sora's earpiece.

"What are you doing? That bet will get security's attention."

Sora ignored him. The blonde's gaze remained glued to the PDA he had tucked discreetly under his arm. He had designed the electronic system that allowed his cousin to control where the roulette wheel stopped. Sora had the possession of the device; so all the blonde could do was watch on the tiny screen as Sora once again made his number come up, this time collecting several hundred thousand in process.

The brunette hadn't listened to a thing Roxas told him about gambling. Sora was supposed to stagger his winning numbers and never bet more than a few thousand at a time. Yet he had amassed so much money so quickly that it seemed impossible security hadn't taken him aside already.

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief when his cousin collected a ticket for his winnings and walked to the cashier. Surely, Sora had made enough with tonight's bets so that they wouldn't have to do this again.

Roxas followed his cousin's progress as the brunette sauntered from the casino, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Once he had cleared the doors, the blonde tucked the PDA into the sleeve of his oversized hoodie and stood up, prepared to slip out behind him.

The blonde ran straight into two men who looked like they could bend him into a pretzel. They wore identical black suits, white shirts and black ties, along with matching frowns. The only contrast between them was the shade of their hair. Roxas's stomach clenched with fear, and he suddenly had the urge to urinate.

Somehow, he managed a small smile.

"Excuse me."

Even as he tried to brush past them, he knew they were there for him. It didn't surprise Roxas when the brunette put his hand on his arm.

"Mr. Hino would like to see you."

Roxas tried for a blank look, but he knew exactly who he was. Hino Axel owned the Casino Eight, where Sora had just screwed up Roxas's careful system and attracted unwanted attention.

"I'm sorry, but I really must go. I'm meeting a friend…he's a cop," he added with a hint of desperation.

"Mr. Hino insists."

Roxas thought about struggling but quickly discarded the notion. He would only make a fool of himself, and his protests wouldn't garner help, anyway. The other gamblers might look up from their various tables and machines if he yelled, but they certainly wouldn't step away from their games to intercede on his behalf with Security.

He shrugged, affecting a nonchalance he didn't feel, and trudged between the two men, noticing they kept him within touching distance at all times. They didn't make contact, but he knew they would grab him in a second if he tried to run.

As they led him from gaming floor to a door marked Private, his stomach clenched again, and he tried to suppress a wave of nausea. If his research was correct, they would be taking him to an area that resembled an interrogation room in a police department. It was a way to hold him off until they were ready to turn him over to officials with the Traverse Town Gaming Community.

Depending on how the casino operated, there might be cameras in the room but maybe not. Without witnessed or recording devices, they could do anything to him.

In the old days, the TGC wouldn't have even been called in. Roxas never thought he would be relieved at the thought of being turned over to legal officials.

The hallway was nondescript, with pale yellow walls and white tile floor that squeaked under the soles of his sneakers. Roxas cringed each time his shoes squeaked, having the irrational notion it called more attention to him.

Roxas quickly lost all expression when the men steered him through an unmarked door into a room with thick concrete walls, a scarred metal table and a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. He sat without protest when the brunette steered him to a chair in the corner. The table and the two goons' presence blocked him in, making it that much more difficult to reach the door.

He scanned the room with nervous eyes. His hearts skipped a beat when he saw a camera high on the wall, angled in his direction. At least there would be a record of the interview.

Hands clenched tightly in his lap, Roxas didn't try to speak. These men couldn't and wouldn't help him, and they certainly weren't the ones who wanted to speak with him. They simply did Hino Axel's bidding, just like every other employee in the building.

He wondered if Sora had made it out without being caught. Concern for Sora's fate tempered his own anger that his cousin had messed up everything and landed him in this predicament. Roxas had to admit it was difficult to worry overmuch about his cousin when his own fate was in doubt at the moment. What would Mr. Hino do to him?

As if thinking of him had conjured the man, he entered the room. His walk was silent and stealthy, like a hunter stalking prey. Roxas gulped audibly when he saw the predatory gleam in his dark green eyes. Then he gasped when the full force of Axel's presence hit him. If he weren't so frightened of him and his circumstances, he would have found him attractive.

He was tall and solid, even without the bulk of the two security men. The expert cut of his suit revealed the perfection of his body in a classy way. The bright crimson spike were a perfect foil for his breathtaking emerald-green eyes. Smooth planes and sharp angles made up a striking set of features.

A shiver went up Roxas's spine when he met Axel's gaze.

Axel knew Roxas had been cheating, and he definitely didn't plan to overlook the blonde's dishonesty.

The redhead took a seat across the table, and his two goons backed away, framing either side of the door he had shut behind him upon entering. When Axel placed his hands on the table to lean over toward the blonde, Roxas couldn't help admiring the strength in them, undiminished by the manicured fingernails.

"You've stolen from me, girl."

His voice was smooth, with just a hint of rasp. Roxas didn't bother to deny his accusation, knowing he would lack conviction.

He hadn't directly stolen the money, but had engineered the process that allowed his cousin to do so.

"I…" he cleared his throat. "I really need to go."

"His friend, the cop, is waiting for him," said the brunette, with a smirk.

"Maybe he'll be the one to arrest you." Axel leaned even closer. "Electronic surveillance tracked a signal from your PDA to a location inside the casino. They isolated the algorithm and determined you were monitoring one of the games. We didn't find the device emitting the signal, but it's just a matter of time before we catch your partner. Giving us a name and location will make this easier on you."

Roxas dug his fingernails into his palms and refused to speak. He couldn't betray Sora. Too much rode on his getting away with the money. Instead, he leveled a look of outrage at Axel.

"I don't appreciate being accused of cheating. Either let me go or call the police, but don't talk me to death."

Axel stood up, kicking away the chair with a thud as it hit the floor. He strode over to a utilitarian metal cabinet sitting in the far corner of the otherwise bare room to open a drawer. The blonde guard went to the security camera and unplugged from the back. Roxas's need to pee returned with increased urgency.

When Axel returned to the table, he carried a small metal case. Roxas couldn't tear his gaze from the redhead's long fingers as he opened the container to reveal a set of knives. Roxas couldn't look at them for long, but they appeared to be show quality, as one might use in a performance. A lead weight settled into his stomach as he pictured himself strapped to a wheel while the enraged man across from him carelessly threw knives, not caring if he hit or missed him.

Axel removed a slim knife. Roxas made himself look at it, judging the silver blade to be a mere four inches, with an ivory handle about the same length. It didn't look like much of a knife, save for the wicked glint of light reflecting from the blade. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Is it supposed to frighten me? If you try anything, you'll be the one in jail, not me."

Axel touched the blade lightly. "Will it matter to you where I am if you're in a shallow grave? Traverse Town is full of dark corners, missy."

Roxas's eyes narrowed when he finally realized the older male thought he was a girl. The flash of anger was out of proportion to the offense, and pride made him want to correct the assumption.

Yes, he wore skinny jeans, translucent glasses and the black hoodie, but did it really amplify his femininity that much?

A deep breath helped him quell the urge to rip open the zipper and show him his…goodies.

It was insane to worry about mistaking his gender when the man was threatening to kill him.

Roxas made himself focus. "People saw me come in. You have cameras recording everything."

"Not in here."

Roxas lifted his chin a notch. "It doesn't matter what happens in here, recorded or not. There are still witnesses and video."

"For whom do the witnesses work?" A nasty smile flashed across his face, startling Roxas. The look made Roxas want to do all sorts of naughty things a sixteen-year-old boy shouldn't know about. The spark of desire was unexpected and unwelcome in the circumstances.

"Who pays the salaries of those monitoring the recordings?" Axel laid the knife back into its spot in the case and picked up another one. His methodical actions served to obliterate any reaction save fear. "Do you really think you're the first one to cheat in my casino, miss?"

Roxas watched the knife, as the man stood up, walking toward him. Some parts of his brain insisted it was all for dramatic effect, but terror was drowning that out. As eight inches of steel neared him, he couldn't resist the flight impulse. Roxas slid from his from his chair and scrambled across the table, desperate to flee.

Axel grabbed him around the waist, arresting his escape. Roxas wasn't thinking any longer, was only reacting, and instinct propelled his hand. His palm collided with the redhead's cheek, and the man drew in a breath through clenched teeth. Roxas didn't know if his daring had stunned the older male, or if he had actually inflicted harm, and he had no chance to find out. The last thing he saw was a fist flying at his face, seemingly in slow motion. He tried to duck but wasn't successful. It connected with the blonde's jaw with a meaty thud. Roxas heard a cry escape him as he blacked out.

--

Axel cursed when the girl slammed into the table with a thud that echoed around the room. He shook his hand absently to dissipate the sting and dropped the knife so he could check the girl's pulse.

"What the hell?" He hesitated, hand poised at the blonde's throat, when he saw a vast flatness where he expected the breasts to be.

A sinking sensation filled him as he completely unzipped the hoodie and with a quick jerk, stripped the blonde of his shirt. It wasn't the most beautiful body he had ever seen, but there was no denying it was a boy lying on a table, not a young girl as he'd initially thought.

"Dammit," he said under his breath as he scooped the young teen into his arms.

"Sir?" asked Cloud. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, except she is a he." A corner of his mouth quirked.

Roxas was light as a feather, and Axel carried him without effort to the elevator. When his guards made to accompany him, Axel shook his head.

"Have Security buzz me through to my suite." He pushed the _P_ button with his elbow to take them to the penthouse floor, and the doors slid closed. The elevator conveyed them smoothly to his private quarters, and he watched the boy the entire time.

He had an interesting face, with a narrow nose and high cheekbones. His full lips softened the face, adding a delicate femininity to it. His pale skin was an unexpected contrast to the golden-blonde shade of his spikes.

As he walked out of the elevator, Axel ignored the security guard posted in the foyer, barring access to those not authorized to enter his private quarters. As instructed, Security had unlocked his suite, sparing him the need to use his key card, and he crossed the threshold.

He caught his breath when the boy curled closer to him, pressing his face into his chest. Blood rushed to Axel's cheeks and he shook his head, caught off guard by the perverted thoughts. He wasn't accustomed to being attracted to men, especially cheaters.

Axel laid the blonde on a sofa and used the phone to summon the casino's doctor. He doubted he had done any permanent damage to the young man, but a pink splotch on his jaw had formed, and he expected it would become a nasty bruise.

The boy has stirred, and Axel held his breath, wondering if he would awaken. When the boy simply changed the positions, the redhead gave in to the urge to examine him more closely.

Axel walked over to him, perching on the couch as he removed the shirt, once again, and examined a smooth, flat chest. His hands began to roam, pinching boy's nipples which instantly got very hard.

Feeling like a pervert for sexually touching an underage boy, he began to move his gaze lower. Axel licked his dry lips as he imagined grabbing on to the boy's hips while his cock drove into the heat of the blonde's ass.

His cock swelled at the thought, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to regain control.

What the hell was he thinking, lusting after this boy? It was creepy to be watching the young boy without his knowledge, to be thinking of sex when he'd never want to get involved with someone who'd stolen from him.

Torn between guilt and curiosity, he continued his perusal, deciding that for a boy he sure had killer legs, from what he could see under the tight fabric of the skinny jeans that the blonde wore.

When the blonde had been a girl to him, his plan had been straightforward. He would scare the cheater into revealing the name and the whereabouts of the person with his money, along with just how much they had stolen, and then turn the kid over to TGC and the police for arrest. The knife business had worked many times in the past, and he had yet to use the antique collection for anything but scare tactics. He was not the first "girl" that tried to rob him of his money, so scaring him for information wouldn't have been so hard, but…

Everything changed when he realized that the boy was a boy. It wasn't just the guilt of having hit him that made him reluctant to turn him over to authorities. It was something about this boy that made Axel want to protect him from prosecution but not punishment.

He quashed the impulse and rose to his feet to answer the knock on the door. Regardless of his bewildering attraction to the younger male, the boy was still a thief and Axel would treat him accordingly. People did not rob Casino Eight and walk away scot-free.

--

So did you like it? I sat the entire day writing this, while listening to Balamb Garden and Fisherman Horizon theme music (from Final Fantasy 8) it was so awesome. Also I watched Donnie Darko and Smiley Face, they were amazing. They were amalgamations to my blissful day of wonders. yay. Applause to the reader. (Readers please clap, I mean like for real) So anyway if I get much love and feedback I will update quickly, because I'm doing this for you guys and its kind of hard to get the story going when like nobody reviews because then it makes me feel like you don't care. I mean I always review when I read people's fanfics because then when they log in, they'll be like "awesome, I feel loved ;" so please it literally take one click, then type, type, type and then another click. Sorry if I sound bossy or bitchy, I'm just anxious to get people's thoughts. So okay. Have a pleasant rest of the day, and/or good night and may you dream about lots of yaoi.


	2. Chapter 2

\ Caught

By shoujoQ

**To Readers**

Hey,

I'm so very sorry about the lateness of this chapter. The problem was fixed yesterday, I don't know what the problem was but hopefully it won't occur again.

----

OTA (the Official Thanks Awards)

VanillaJewelz, sprees4life, Crashkai, SkyeFlyte, Perceptions, grapedragon, May All Your Bacon Burn, axelsgurl, Izzy-Lawliet, Veritas-forte, LollipopLove, Plain Jane Is A Vampire, Yukinojo14, BonneNuit, Before-I-Fall, -69, Shironess, Welcome to Wonderland, kit572, cookies-n'-milk-yo, sad kuroneko, xsakakix, bloodyhacker19, Faeries-Landing, S. Flook, channe, Chelsea, amberblood, Gryffindor's Newsie (special thanks), Riku-stalker, , Dark Kisuna, ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08, wingedheartless (who was too lazy to log in), XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, Soon-to-be-author and AkuRokuTurkTrainee. Thanks for Reviewing guys. Also thank you for alerting and faving, for those who alerted, and faved I'm sorry that I didn't put your name up here because I have to check one by one who alerted and faved, but I know who you are and thank you so much guys.

Disclaimer

All I have is an empty milk carton, that's it. But I doubt you would want it, if you're going to sue. I don't own anything; I live in a cardboard box for god's sake. Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or nothing, just ask my friends.

Summary

--- Roxas has the perfect plan to rob the Casino Eight blind…until the intimidating owner catches him red-handed. Now the blonde knows he's gong to pay…---

----

Chapter Two

----

Roxas woke up with a splitting headache. For a moment, he thought it had all been a dream. Sora had never shown up at his door at two in the morning four days ago, desperate for his help. Roxas had never agreed to give it, had never built an electronic device for him and had never been caught cheating.

As soon as he opened his eyes, Roxas knew it wasn't a dream. He had never been in this room before. Its opulence was way beyond anything he was familiar with. Sheets of the finest Egyptian cotton cradled his body, and a pillow softer than a dream padded his head. Silver-threaded wallpaper decorated the walls, providing a perfect backdrop for the smoky-gray carpet and charcoal-shaded furniture. The only prints on the walls were monochromatic abstracts in shades of gray, probably done by an artist who had become insanely rich with simple concept.

Roxas scanned the room, noting its distinct masculinity. The blond was definitely in a man's room. A rich man's room; Axel's room?

"I see you're awake."

Roxas bit back a gasp when he heard Axel walking over to him. A glance in his direction revealed a wingback chair where he must have waited for the blond to rouse. Roxas wanted to pretend he was asleep, to buy time to think but it would be futile. His initial movement upon waking, slight, as they had been, must have given him away.

The blond decide to confront the older male instead. Roxas sat up higher and turned his head in Axel's direction, forcing himself to meet his gaze as he loomed all over him. The redhead's eyes seemed to be eating Roxas up, and he shivered under his stare.

"Where am I?

"My room." He brushed his fingers lightly against Roxas' jaw. "This will be an ugly bruise. I'm sorry."

His touch made it difficult to breathe, but Roxas would have been hard-pressed to identify why-fear or a spark of desire. The blond turned his head away.

"It's fine. Let me go, and we'll call it even."

Axel's laugh contained the same rough edge as his voice. "Sweetheart, we aren't nearly close to even."

Roxas swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. "Don't call me names."

He gasped when the redhead cradled his chin in his hand, forcing Roxas to look at him.

"I'll call you what I want, my little cheater." His voice changed abruptly, becoming brusque, and released him. "You're a thief."

Roxas remained silent, unable to refute his accusations. He couldn't pretend as though he hadn't cheated, not with him having proof and the blond at his mercy.

"Do you know what they're going to do to you in prison?" He was unemotional, which made his words even scarier. "You can't be as young as you look, but that innocent air is going to have them eating you alive (literally)."

Roxas tried to hide his reaction but he knew the shudder that racked his body betrayed his fear.

Axel arched an eyebrow. "I should call the police right this instant."

With brazenness he didn't feel, Roxas asked, "Why don't you, instead of holding me captive in your bedroom?"

Axel shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you weren't injured, I guess."

"I'm fine, so call them." He bit his tongue to hide how afraid he was of facing the police. Other than a speeding ticket, he'd never been in trouble with the law and had naively assumed it would remain that way all his life. The pit of Roxas' stomach twisted when he realized he would lose his possibility to go to TTU (Twilight Town University) once he had a criminal record. That, even more than going to prison, brought tears to the backs of his eyes.

Axel stood up, walking a bit closer to the bed to loom over him. "You're eager for me to involve the cops. You have a lot to lose, sweetheart." He pressed on before he could reply. "I'm willing to work out a deal with you."

The blond's eyes widened, and he looked town to make sure he was still clothed. Why Axel brought him to his room was no longer a mystery. He expected the younger male to sleep with him!

"You're disgusting."

The redhead blinked, looking g puzzled. "I'm trying to be generous, and you're calling me names? You really are a…" With a twist of his lips he trailed off. A deep chuckle broke his half-second of silence.

"Oh, I see. You think I'm trying to get you into bed." He laughed harder.

Roxas glared at him. "What's so funny?"

It took Axel a moment to compose himself, but when he did, it was as if he had never laughed. His voice was emotionless again.

"I was going to let you repay me in cash within twenty-four hours. You aren't worth that kind of money. No man is. I wouldn't trade hundreds of thousands of dollars for a night with any man."

"It doesn't have to be just one night." Roxas didn't know who was more shocked by his utterance. The words had jumped out of his mouth, catching them both off guard.

"What are you suggesting?" Axel seemed reluctantly intrigued.

The blond floundered. Just what was he suggesting? Was Roxas seriously contemplating offering himself to this man to repay the debt he owed? When it had been the redhead's idea, or so Roxas had thought, it had repulsed him. But now that Roxas thought about it, the solution would be ideal. Wouldn't it. Being Axel's adorable like uke for a short amount of time had to be better than losing a scholarship he had worked so hard to attain, not to mention going to prison. Right?

"Well?"

Roxas licked his dry lips. "I could be your…companion…for a time. Until the debt is paid." He couldn't help jumping when Axel sat on the bed. "Just for a while."

Axel regarded him with intensity that had been absent in his gaze before. When his eyes examined the blond from head to toe, Roxas could feel him undressing him. The appraisal was oddly asexual. Roxas could almost see him performing calculations in his head, weighing his worth to him.

"I don't think so."

Roxas's mouth dropped open. "Why no? What's wrong with me?

The older male leaned back, still eyeing the blond, although not as intently. "For one thing, you look about twelve."

"I'm sixteen, turning seventeen, thank you." It annoyed him that he had to persuade Axel to accept his offer.

"You aren't my type," he said bluntly. Axel braced his shoulder against the post of the bed.

"What's your type?"

"Submissive." He must have seen the blond's surprise. "I like to dominate my partners. Vanilla sex doesn't satisfy me, and though it's kinky to buy your services for a time, it wouldn't keep me entertained."

Roxas's heart pounded with a mix of anxiety and excitement. The idea of being this man's plaything aroused him in a way he had never expected. The thought of having him dominated him turned Roxas's on so much that he shifted to ease the sudden ache between his legs. "I can do that."

He lunged forward with the agility of a leopard, Axel's face inches from his. "You wanna be my sub? For how long?"

Roxas shrugged, finding it difficult to speak with him so close. His heart raced again, this time for a different reason. The redhead's proximity was affecting him.

"I don't know."

Axel felt silent for a moment, obviously thinking deeply. Finally, he said, "Three months."

Automatically, the blond shook his head. "I can't be here that long. When the summer semester ends, I have to resume my place at Twilight Town University."

"Hmm…" Axel stared at the younger male a long time before nodding. "Six weeks, the duration of summer break. The weekend before Labor Day, you are free to leave, and the debt will be paid."

Roxas angled up his chin. "How do I know you'll keep the word?"

With wide eyes, Axel countered, "Which of us has more reason to question the other's integrity? I should be asking you that, Sweetheart."

"I'll stay until the debt is paid." An ominous echo seemed to accompany the words as he spoke them, as if he had just signed a pact with the devil.

"Don't worry, my little cheat. You'll enjoy this, more than you have any right to."

Roxas wanted to deny his assertion but once again couldn't. What was the use in lying? As insane and inappropriate as the attraction was, he was drawn to Axel, and it was with more anticipation than fear that he faced the prospect of six weeks under Axel's passionate domination.

The blond hadn't realized it would happen so soon. A surprised grunt escaped him when Axel grasped his wrists and stretched his body on top of his, anchoring him to the mattress.

"Let's seal it with a kiss."

Startled, Roxas turned his head to evade his mouth, not wanting it to be like this. "Let me up."

"You aren't going anywhere, sweetheart." Axel slipped his leg between his. "You don't want to, do you?"

Roxas tossed his head in denial, desperate to escape as he settled between his thighs, cradling his cock against his own. Only few layers of material prevented the intimate touches of their flesh.

The thought inflamed the blond, and he couldn't help arching against the older male when he thrust against him.

"Please?" It sounded like a question even to his ears.

"Please what?" Axel brushed his lips over Roxas's. "Please let you go?" Axel's mouth molded to his in a deep kiss, one Roxas was powerless to fight. When he stroked his tongue over his lip, he parted them with a passionate moan of surrender. The redhead's tongue thrust inside of the blond's mouth as he pushed his cock deeper against Roxas's. Abruptly, he broke the kiss, lifting his head to look down at him. "Or please fuck you until you don't know your own name?"

Roxas grunted, incapable of answering verbally. His whole body had betrayed him, and given him a response already. His hardening cock seemed to be begging for the redhead's possession. He had to know. His gaze reflected he knew, and he was pleased.

"That could prove inconvenient. If you forget your name, neither of us will know it." Axel paused to kiss him again, this time his lips engaging in brief flirtation with Roxas's. "So you'd better tell me first."

"Roxas," he said in a small voice. It was a struggle to speak, because the only words he wanted to utter were ones demanding he finish what he had began.

All reasons this was wrong were quickly fading from his mind. He had never experienced such overwhelming desire, and the heady feeling left him wanting more.

"Roxie." Axel lifted his arms above his head, pinning the blond's wrists with one hand. "Such a delicate, feminine name."

"You thought I was a girl." The blond was unable to hide his hurt.

"I was wrong." Axel's mouth took possession of the teen's again, as Axel continued to massage Roxas's tongue with his own. He seemed to be enjoying the blond's moan of pleasure if his increased pace was any indication.

Axel stuck his hand into Roxas's pants and squeezed. Roxas gasped with shock and pain. The shock came from the jolt of pleasure accompanying the pain.

"That hurts."

Axel stared down at him. "Yes." Their gazes locked, a silent battle of wills playing out as he held his cock in the painful grasp. To Roxas's shame, his cock started producing translucent liquid, pressing against his palm like a dog seeking favor from its master.

As if he'd read his thoughts, he said, "Your body already knows who its new master is. Your mind just needs to learn that lesson, Roxie."

Roxas did his best to erase all traces of passion from his voice. "You can provoke a physical response, but you can't control my mind. That isn't part of the agreement."

The older male laughed, a sound of genuine amusement. "You really believe that, don't you?"

The blond glared at him, but surprise replaced his anger when he released him and stood up. Uncertainly, Roxas crossed his arms over his …penis…(hehe) to hide his arousal from his gaze.

Axel acted as if they hadn't spent the past few minutes in a sexual tussle. With a glance at his watch, he said, "You've been out for a while. I usually have dinner at this time. You'll join me."

The blond bit down the childish urge to refuse simple for the sake of being stubborn. His stomach growled at his words, making it impossible to deny he was starving.

Roxas had been too nervous to eat before he and Sora had set out for the casino earlier in the day. "All right."

"You'll need to change first."

The teen cast a look around the room. "Into what? These are my only clothes."

"I want you sitting at my dinner table in your natural state. His gaze dropped briefly to his bare ass before returning to meet his eyes.

"**I want easy access to dessert**."

"That's insane. I can't eat dinner naked." Roxas made no effort to hide his ire with his idiomatic request. He knew everything he had done in the past few minutes, and continued to do, was designed to test his resolve. While determined to live up to his side of the bargain, he wasn't going to bow to his every whim.

Axel's lopsided grin revealed he was enjoying his anger. "II will provide garments when you require them. You will wear what I tell you when I tell you. Right now, you'll wear nothing."

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. "No. I…you can't expect me to…it's indecent."

The redhead shrugged. "You haven't yet learned the rules, so I'll make it simple for you. You do what I say at all times, as you agreed to do." His voice softened marginally. "I know it's been a rough day. I'll cut you some slack tonight. You can choose not to eat dinner with me without clothing. I'm not going to drag you forcibly into the dining area."

The blond nodded, poised to say something inane.

"If you're hungry enough, you'll join me in the state I requested. If you aren't, you can stay here." He turned away from him, headed to the door.

"Wait." Roxas growled with frustration when he ignored him; continuing to the door, hand on the knob. "You can't starve me."

He didn't even have the courtesy to turn to him to respond. "I can do whatever I want to you, Roxie. Haven't you figured it out yet?" Axel chuckled, an unpleasant sound that sent shiver down Roxie's spine.

"You're the one who made it that way. You voluntarily put yourself at my mercy."

Anger overwhelmed good judgment, and he snatched a pillow from the pile behind his head, throwing it at him with all his might. It bounced harmlessly off the door as he closed it behind himself. "Go fuck yourself, you fucking ***shotacon no chikan,**" he shouted, hoping he heard him through thick wood. Roxas'd be damned before he went parading around naked in front of that redheaded tyrant. He could stuff himself silly, and he wouldn't care. He'd rather starve than give him the satisfaction of joining him on his terms.

---

Well there you go boys and girls. They almost had sex, but no shoujoQ is an EVIL VILLAIN who likes to mess around with the readers (hehe) sorry guys, I had to tease you a bit. Anyway last chapter someone told me that (blonde) is usually addressed towards a female, (in all fanfictions I've read on , never had I seen blonde [when referring to Roxas] be referred to as blond, never) well thank you for the correction as you see I made appropriate adjustments, you're welcome. Sorry once again that this chapter is really, really, really late. I was really happy with the feedback, domo-domo. So yeah, please listen to some [Freezepop] and or the [Hazzards] two great American bands, and please listen to Morning Musume (it is really good). Anyway if you want to contact me about ideas or something else, we could totally be online BFF's (not like Paris Hilton's BFF's but more myspace'y and real'er'er, okay.) so my myspace is .com/insanely_strange2…okay add me peoples. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Caught

By shoujoQ

**To Readers**

Hey,

This problem happened again for some strange reason, and I got quite a few messages from the readers saying my chapter "disappeared." Spooky, huh? Well anyway it shouldn't happen again. Oh, and thank you for reviewing and alerting. I will make Axel seduce Roxas in this chappy for your patience and kindness. Just wanted to tell you that.

~Oh and please note that if you see that a new chapter has been posted but it doesn't show up don't freak out, it's a normal problem, kay?

----

Disclaimer

Don't sue me, or else my readers have to wait five years between each chapter. Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or nothing, just ask my friends.

Summary

--- Roxas has the perfect plan to rob the Casino Eight blind…until the intimidating owner catches him red-handed. Now the blonde knows he's gong to pay…---

----

Chapter Three

----

His determination lasted almost an hour before hunger got the better of him. Roxas's anger faded, and rational thought returned. The redhead couldn't really mean he wouldn't let him eat unless he was naked.

He listened for sounds from the other room, but heard nothing. Indecision kept the blond in the bed for another five minutes, but finally, hunger and the need to pee drove him from his temporary refuge.

After using the facilities, Roxas washed his hands and decided he was too hungry to play games with him, at least right now. Mouth set in a mutinous line, Roxas marched from the bathroom and through the bedroom, opening the door defiantly.

He made it several steps into the suite before pausing to look for Axel. The older man wasn't in the luxurious sitting area, dominated by a large television and oversized blacks sofas. Nor was he in the dining area he discovered a few feet away. A single step took him down to the room, and he walked over to the table, seeing two place settings. One hadn't been touched, and the other was neatly stacked with cleared dishes.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Roxas sat down in front of the covered plate. He grasped the handle to remove the cover. Rare prime, rib, tender vegetables and baby potatoes awaited him, and he dug in. Occasionally he remembered to look up and see if Axel had reappeared, but most of his attention remained on clearing the plate. When he had made short work of the dish, he lifted a smaller cover to find fresh strawberries and cream.

Roxas dipped one of the strawberries into the cream and brought it to his mouth. He closed his eyes as he licked away some of the fresh cream, untainted by sugar. The fruit and cream were a delightful combination, and the blond moaned with pleasure at the first bite.

"That's the sound I want to hear."

Blond's eyes snapped open. Axel leaned against a wall, stripped of the jacket and tie, with his collar open. His eyes didn't waver from the younger male's mouth. Roxas choked, dropping the strawberry and reaching for the linen napkin he had laid across his lap. While he coughed, the redhead remained standing, watching without expression.

Roxas's gaze fell to Axel's crotch while he washed down the fruit with a gulp of water, and he gulped harder upon seeing how stiff his cock was.

The redhead finally straightened, coming to join the blond at the table. Instead of taking the seat across from him, Axel came to stand behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?"

He nodded, finding himself incapable of speaking. It wasn't from choking, but from his presence. Roxas's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"I know. I watched you eat every bite, that pleased smirk on your face. You were happy to have defied me and gotten away with it."

Roxas's eyes widened, and he craned his head to look up at him. His confusion must have shown on his face.

"This is a casino, Roxie. I can watch you every minute of every day." His fingers tightened, digging lightly into his shoulders. "When you started with the strawberries and cream, it was just too much. I knew it was time to join you."

The blond bowed his head, his heart racing. Axel's touch was intoxicating, but fear more than arousal motivated the rapid thump. What would be his punishment for him not stripping off the shirt, pants, and underwear before coming to dinner?

"I hope you enjoyed your dinner and your defiance, my little cheat, because it is time to pay for both."

Roxas's eyes widened, and his head snapped up. "What do you want from me?"

"Everything."

---

Cliffie's here. I just love cliff hangers. This one's a bit short but it's okay because I love to tease. So okay I love you all and I wish you a Happy New Year!,,, thank you for reading and I'll try to update weekly kay?


	4. Chapter 4 spoiler chapter

( To readers ) :

I have officially returned and planning to stay. I promise I'm going to be good this year just for you guys, haha. ( this is spoiler chapter, and is unfinished, but i want you to have something at least, oh and i'm semi-starting a new story which will be up soon )

( Quote of the Chapter ):

"…I'm starving my body, so my heart can eat the pain. I let you destroy me, I have only myself to blame"

( Disclaimer ) :

I still live in that cardboard box, and I still don't own anything, except a heart of a boy who's gonna be mine real soon, and the quotes that I post in ( Quote of the Chapter )

Chapter Four

Roxas's eyes widened, and his head snapped up. "What do you want from me?"

"Everything."

With a jerk, Axel tore the thin shirt from the blond's shoulders. It fell to his waist in a pool of fabric trapping his arms. He dipped his hand into the younger male's pants to cup his crotch.

"I want your total surrender, Roxas. I'm going to tear you down and rebuild you to please me in every way."

The words should have frightened Roxas, and they did, but they also rocked an untapped core of desire that rushed through him, causing him to tip his neck to the side when the redhead buried his face against it. His teeth grazed the sensitive spot at the bend of his shoulder, and the blond cried out, grasping handfuls of the linen napkin to steady himself.

"There is only one thing you need to learn to please me."

The blond licked dry lips. "What?"

"Obedience."

Roxas closed his eyes as Axel's mouth gentled, nibbling his flesh and eliciting jolts of pleasure that transmitted throughout his body. His hard-on, still aching with dissatisfaction from earlier, grew harder with need as the redhead turned him in the chair to face him.

-- to be continued

( well i hope you liked these few tiny paragraphs, read and review? )


	5. Chapter 5

| To Readers

I know I disappointed a lot of you by not updating as I promised but hopefully I'll be updating more frequently now.

| Disclaimer

As a lot of you know I live in a cardboard box and I don't own anything besides a Louis Vuitton bag and wallet and some other things but I don't have much. So :\

| Chapter Five |

Roxas' eyes widened, and his head snapped up. "What do you want from me?"

"Everything."

With a jerk, Axel tore the thin shirt from the blond's shoulders. It fell to his waist in a pool of fabric trapping his arms. He dipped his hand into the younger male's pants to cup his crotch.

"I want your total surrender, Roxas. I'm going to tear you down and rebuild you to please me in every way."

The words should have frightened Roxas, and they did, but they also rocked an untapped core of desire that rushed through him, causing him to tip his neck to the side when the redhead buried his face against it. His teeth grazed the sensitive spot at the bend of his shoulder, and the blond cried out, grasping handfuls of the linen napkin to steady himself.

"There is only one thing you need to learn to please me."

The blond licked dry lips. "What?"

"Obedience."

Roxas closed his eyes as Axel's mouth gentled, nibbling his flesh and eliciting jolts of pleasure that transmitted throughout his body. His hard-on, still aching with dissatisfaction from earlier, grew harder with need as the redhead turned him in the chair to face him.

With efficient motions Axel stripped the ruined shirt from the Roxas and he didn't try to stop him. The redhead knelt down pulling the blond against him, taking him to the floor both sinking into the thick carpeting. One of Roxas' arms had become free in the process and he wrapped it around Axel's neck, burying his fingers in his hair.

Axel took the younger boy's mouth in a hungry kiss, demanding and gaining access. Shyly at first, but with confidence bolstered by passion, the blonde met each thrust of his tongue with one of his own. Desire roared through Roxas, scorching him. With a deep moan, he pulled the older male closer pushing past his tongue to breach the barrier of his mouth. Axel's moans echoed his when he explored his mouth the way he had Roxas'.

The redhead broke away, although Roxas tried to hold his head shit. Axel trailed his tongue down to Roxas' chin and neck, pausing to bite him with more force than he had before. The blond shifted against him, pressing his neck into his mouth.

"You like that, don't you?" Axel bit in him again before sucking some of his flesh into his mouth.

The harder he sucked the more the blue-eyed boy cried out. He arched his hips, rubbing his aching cock against his jeans.

"You're an expensive new toy, but I think worth the price," whispered Axel before sweeping his mouth lower to Roxas' hardening nipple. His last words hurt more than his teeth when he grazed the sensitive nipple, but Roxas didn't counter them or offer excuses.

The green-eyed man wouldn't care about his reasons for cheating, just as he didn't care about the reasons why he was in his arms.

Axel's mouth engulfed the blond's nipple, and his tongue swept rapidly over the rigid peak, making the blond cry out again and again. Axel had him naked in less than a minute. Roxas flicked his nails across one of Axel's nipples when he moved to his left nipple. The light dusting of hair across his chest and belly rasped against the blond's fingers as his hands roamed freely and lower. He wondered at his own bravery as one of his hands breached the waistband.

In one smooth motion the older male flipped over, reversing their positions. He released the younger male just long enough to pull off his dress shirt and toss it haphazardly behind him. Then his body covered the younger male's, his mouth working a wet line down to his stomach. Roxas trembled with anticipation and buried his hands into the thick chunk of red hair. When the redhead's hot breath caressed his crotch he arched his hips frantically, but Axel didn't lower his head.

"Please Axel"

Still, he hesitated, finally looking up. "You're beautiful here, Roxas." He dipped his head to run tongue light down his crotch before looking up again. "I want to blow you" he paused "But not until you're smooth as silk."

Roxas looked at him, mouth agape. "What?"

"I don't like hairiness, babe." Axel stroked his lips with his hand. "But don't worry, I'll take care of the arrangements." Once again, he lowered his head to breathe on his cock as one of his fingers lightly stroked the blond's cock. "I can't wait very long"


End file.
